


Of watermelons and cheese logs

by bloodandcream



Series: The watermelon stories [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Biting, Knotting, M/M, Omega Castiel, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-19 11:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2386337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodandcream/pseuds/bloodandcream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When he was cornered in the cheese section, Castiel again considered turning around and bending over, but in his flailing, his hand curled over a cheese log. There was already blood dripping down the front of the man’s shirt, though at least it appeared his nose had stopped actively leaking. He looked savage and wild under the harsh fluorescent lighting, arms stretched wide as he tried to block Castiel. There were freckles across his nose and he had an unfairly symmetrical face that was entirely too well proportioned. Fuck him for being so pretty. Castiel threw the cheese log and dashed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of watermelons and cheese logs

Dean did most of his grocery shopping as he believed bachelors should, stick to the middle of the store where there’s a lot of things in cans, with added sugar, and craptons of preservatives. Freezer pizzas, cereal, hot dogs, oreos, all part of an unbalanced diet. Of course, he made a pass through the fresh meat section along the perimeter of the store to pick up a couple of steaks and chicken breasts. Heh. Breasts.

Hey, no one said Dean had to be a mature adult. Most Saturday mornings he sludged his way through a hangover in his boxers watching cartoons and eating sugary cereals out of a pan because there were no clean bowls.

It was a fine way to live.

Of course Sam was always getting on his case when his brother came by his apartment. God Dean do you have to be such a stereotypical alpha, would it kill you to clean every now and then I think that dust bunny is evolving. You could survive an apocalypse with all the canned food you eat, I’m getting something green to put in your fridge. Seriously, why are there porno mags on the coffee table Dean it makes me nervous to sit on the couch.

Well, his brother was a riled up salad eating, yoga doing, omega rights activist despite the fact that he was supposed to be a level headed normal beta. And Dean never got on his case. There may be a little brotherly teasing involved, but Sammy could be whatever Sammy wanted to be and Dean was just fine with that. He only wished Sam returned the favor.

Dean almost picked up the saddest steak in the store for Sam, but he was too good a brother for that. Hell, he might even venture into the produce section to pick up something frilly and green for the giant softie. Sam was coming over for dinner in a few hours, and although Dean refused to clean he wasn’t too shabby in the cooking department despite what his canned food might say about him. Well, as long it involved handling meat - cooking - cooking meat.

Sighing and turning his cart towards the produce aisle, Dean decided that baked potatoes would be an acceptable middle ground of things that grow in the earth and things that go really well with steak. Yeah, potatoes were definitely manly. Turning the corner of the soup aisle to the colorful displays of produce, Dean froze in his tracks.

Nostrils flaring, every muscle in his body gone tense, Dean swiveled his head around looking for the source of that fucking sinfully delicious smell. It was something spicy and citrusy, and although Dean normally had enough wits about him to not be a jackass around omegas, he was already sporting a boner in the middle of the grocery store.

When a tousled head of dark hair whipped around and wide blue eyes fixed on him, the guys’ nose twitching as he gently set a watermelon back down, Dean was ready to saunter over casually - keeping his cart in front of his crotch - and make conversation like a polite human. But the guy bolted. Flat out zero to sixty ran and before Dean could register what his body was doing he was zipping around display stands and chasing the omega down.

-

Castiel was having a terrible day. All he wanted to do was hide underneath his warm, soft blankets and hibernate for the rest of his heat. But when he ended up humping the mattress half asleep until he came - it was embarrassingly easy to achieve when he was in heat - and he couldn’t roll around to find a dry spot on the sheets with as many splotches of come and slick there were, he resigned himself to doing laundry and bathing.

He was so hot he couldn’t stop perspiring, hair plastered to his head with sweat and skin tacky with the sheer amount of bodily fluids everywhere. But if there was one thing that always made Castiel feel better in his heat it was pushing a fat plug in his ass, slipping into a hot bubble bath, and masturbating for an hour.

He had slept a few more hours after that, tried reading but couldn’t concentrate on the words, watched a mindless television show that he couldn’t follow the plot to save his life but he could definitely jack off again to the main character in those tight jeans that snugged around his bulge when he sat down.

Castiel was pathetic. And he was absolutely okay with this.

Perhaps the worst part of it though- because really, he could enjoy having a refractory period of a teenager - was the cravings. It was common for omegas to have cravings, but his were always so weird. Most of the time, it was watermelon. He would literally punch a stranger in the face for watermelon right now. Sometimes, it was other sweet fruits, but it was usually watermelon. Which was awful in the winter, to the point that he finally started stashing chunks of watermelon in his freezer to make smoothies throughout the winter.

Sometimes his heat hit him too fast to plan ahead and he was left alone and watermelonless while his stomach rebelled against any and every other sort of nourishment, valiantly staging a pointless protest. Castiel didn’t like going out in his heat, for obvious reasons, but there was nothing to be done for it; he’d masturbated until his dick was raw, he’d showered, the sheets were fresh, and he hadn’t eaten anything all day.

Putting on several pairs of fresh boxers, baggy jeans and his softest, comfiest red hoodie, Castiel pocketed his wallet and keys and made the short drive to the grocery store for his coveted watermelon. His overall grumpy demeanor and threatening glare acted as a decent deterrent for most other humans. He caught some alphas staring at him, but once he hissed at them they usually turned and tucked tail. Castiel found his way to the produce section and cradled a watermelon lovingly in his arms, putting his ear to it and rapping his knuckles on the beautiful green rind.

He had dismissed several watermelons as inadequate when his body locked up and Castiel found himself producing an alarming amount of slick, trickling down the inside of his thighs. That had never happened before. How curious. It wasn’t as though he were a virgin - far from - or incapable of physical attraction and stimulation around alphas. It was simply that he had never reacted this strongly, this viscerally, to a scent. It was wild sweet grass and wet earth, something complex and undeniably alluring. After the initial intensity of his first whiff, Castiel snapped his head around to find the source, seeing a tall broad shouldered alpha with startlingly green eyes focused on him.

The alpha didn’t seem threatening, actually, which was odd in and off itself, he wasn’t posturing or making any advance - not yet. Castiel deduced it would be simple enough to sway his hips and lure the alpha back to his apartment for normal, consensual sexual intercourse. He set his watermelon down slowly. The moment he tried making his feet walk forwardly calmly, something else decided to take control. Something primal and feral that wanted to make this alpha prove himself a worthy hunter, prove his strength and virility. In the middle of a grocery store of all places.

Castiel bolted, starting a chase.

-

Dean didn’t necessarily have the mental capacities to realize that he was chasing down an omega in heat through the soup aisle while a young woman watched them fly by in shock. He almost ran into a display of two litre pop bottles when he round the corner of the aisle too sharp, skidding in his boots while the fast little fucker darted down the condiments aisle. The only thing Dean really noticed during the chase, was that he was getting closer to one fine ass booty. He didn’t really see much of the omega before the guy was tearing off through the store, hidden under his baggy clothes, but while he ran his pants pulled tighter over the pert swell of his ass and Dean wanted. He consisted, singularly and entirely, of want.

Finally catching up to the omega, Dean grabbed him by the back of his hoodie, bodily slamming in to him when he was lurched back, turning him around and shoving him back against a shelf of ketchup, bottles clattering to the floor. Rutting up against him, both of them rock hard, Dean pushed his face in the omega’s neck and inhaled, feeling like he was huffing paint - once, that only happened once because he was friends with Ash - when his head turned light and dizzy all of a sudden. Pulling back, blinking, Dean was about to say something, maybe introduce himself, when a fist collided with his nose.

He could hear the crunch of his own bones and feel the sharp burst that made his eyes water as he stumbled back, blood gushing from his nose and spattering on the omega, who used the opportunity to twist him around and kick a knee out, Dean sprawling to the ground while the omega looked almost disappointed at him, squinting all serious like and licking his lips as Dean pushed back up to his knees. Then the fucker was off again, turning swift around a corner where an employee was glaring at Dean down the aisle shouting something at him he couldn’t hear.

Dean was up and racing again, one hand clamped over his nose, front of his shirt bloody, seeing the omega turn down a freezer aisle. Dean sprinted after him, closing the distance again. The pain in his face and the aggression of that act was only riling him up further, sharpening his focus, making his blood pump south faster. He trapped the omega in a corner of the dairy section, darting side to side to keep him penned while the guy kept trying to feign one direction or another. Dean wasn’t going to let him get away this time. Then a cheese log was thrown at his head.

The omega bought himself a second, darting towards the meat section, but Dean was quick to recover from cheese to the head. Man, the dude had great aim. It was admirable. But Dean finally got him pinned, face forward, against a glass display of sausage. Wrenching an arm behind his back, Dean draped his heavy weight against the guy’s back and sniffed at his neck till he found the perfect soft spot smelling like lemon and mint, biting down hard.

-

Castiel didn’t know why he fought. He really, really wanted to fuck this alpha’s brains out, repeatedly, in multiple positions, for the rest of his heat. He wanted to lick watermelon juice out of his belly button.

Yet somehow the sharp metallic scent of the alpha’s blood was highly arousing. It was oddly flattering being chased down so persistently despite the fact that he had caused bodily harm to the man, and there was a small part inside him that was twitching nervously at the thought that if the alpha caught him he would be punished. Then his mind supplied the image of being bent over the alpha’s bow legged thighs and spanked and Castiel almost tripped over a display of animal crackers.

When he was cornered in the cheese section, Castiel again considered turning around and bending over, but in his flailing, his hand curled over a cheese log. There was already blood dripping down the front of the man’s shirt, though at least it appeared his nose had stopped actively leaking. He looked savage and wild under the harsh fluorescent lighting, arms stretched wide as he tried to block Castiel. There were freckles across his nose and he had an unfairly symmetrical face that was entirely too well proportioned. Fuck him for being so pretty. Castiel threw the cheese log and dashed.

Then he was being pinned against a glass display case, one thigh pushed between his legs making him stand on his tip toes, grinding down against it, hot breath across his neck and he went still waiting for his alpha to find the spot. His alpha. When did - pain jolted through his neck suddenly before settling to a pleasant throb, teeth working into the muscle, tongue flattened against the skin, sucking, sucking, and he realized through the haze of need that he was whimpering.

Oh this was not good. He registered, briefly, not giving much brain power to think about it, that this situation was very much not good. The sudden and fierce attachment to someone he didn’t know, making a public display of themselves, giving his neck in submission. But he wasn’t really thinking with his topside head, so instead he humped his dick against the display case, curled his back up against the broad warmth behind him, turning his neck further to the side for approval.

Then something dampened the insistent arousal and instinctual response. Blinking slowly, the alpha having eased off him, Castiel hissed when he was hit straight in the face with a spraying mist. There was a sales associate standing next to them spraying them with something, with, was that pheromone blocker? Castiel sneezed, standing upright without the alpha behind him, finally hearing the words of the rather irate associate.

“Go on, shoo, tssssst, take this outside you two, go on, git!”

Castiel stumbled back a few steps until a steady hand at the small of his back was guiding him around, a firm grip around his wrist pulling him outside the door. Once he was in the fresh air, he sneezed several more times, wiping his nose on the back of his sleeve and still reeling from the brief, intense chase. Then he smelled it again, coming back stronger, damp leaves, hay, something summertime, and he realized he was weaving through the parking lot with the alpha. He was on the cusp of introducing himself when he was pressed back against the side of a sleek black car.

-

Ok, so maybe they had been making a spectacle of themselves in the grocery store and were acting like wild cats, but pheromone blocking spray, really, they were getting spritzed like naughty kitties on the kitchen counter top. Not the grown ass men they were. The grown ass men who were humping against a display of sausages. Ok, the spray was completely valid.

Dean was a little sad that it took the edge off an amazingly high level of sexual arousal, probably the most intense reaction he’d had since being a teenager, or, possibly ever. But it was probably a good thing. They should get to a bed, somewhere, his, the omega’s, a motel, just fucking anywhere. There was something else important he had to do first.

The omega was trailing after him docilely, rubbing at his nose like a petulant cat, still looking dazed and out of it like he wasn’t even sure where he was. Man, why had the guy gone out if his heat was that bad. Dean had the guy penned against his car then, hands on that slim waist, grinding their erections together because honestly he could only be so strong in the face of those pretty blues and that intoxicating scent.

"Sweetheart, I need something from you first. Gotta tell me what you want."

The omega gripped him by the shoulders and pulled him down, nosing against his neck and making contented little huffing noises.

"C’mon honey, what’s the magic word."

“Please.”

Fuck his voice was wrecked and rough.

"Ok, maybe that’s the magic word, but I need more than one word, what do you want?"

The omega took a shuddering deep breath and pulled back, face twisted in an unhappy scowl.

“I want you to fucking knot me, please, you assbutt.”

Dean was hit with a rolling mix of a- arousal, b- hilarity, c- fondness.

"Assbutt?"

The omega just growled at him and lunged for his neck, biting hard, one hand holding the back of his head the other snuck down the front of his tee still wet with blood and cupped his straining cock.

Oh it was on.

Dean roughly grabbed a handful of the omega’s hair and pulled his head back, biting up the length of his neck before smashing their mouths together in a sloppy, hungry kiss and he could taste the copper of blood still smeared on his lips. There were warm hands pushing up under his shirt, fingers kneading into his skin, gripping his sides, his back, his shoulders, clothes getting tangled and rucked. Dean fumbled for the keys in his pocket and unlocked the backseat door, yanking it open while he still had his tongue in the guy’s mouth.

Forcibly pulling him off the side of the car with a yank to the waist of his jeans, Dean spun him around and pushed him into the back seat, almost smacking his head on the top of his car when he was too distracted watching that ass to pay attention to any other physical objects. He got one knee on the back seat, crouching down when the guy started to turn and Dean just smacked him on the ass.

“Get yourself bent over the front seat.”

-

Castiel looked over his shoulder, he was kneeling in the backseat of the car with no idea how the two of them were going to fit in here when the man was telling him to lean over the front seat. Well, they would fit but he couldn’t entirely comprehend the logistics of getting a dick in his ass in that position. Nonetheless, the alpha’s tone was deep and commanding, and Castiel figured he could listen for as many challenges of authority he’d thrown the alpha’s way already.

Crawling over the leather bench seat in the middle, dangling down over with it pressing against his belly uncomfortably, bracing his hands on the seat in front of him, Castiel heard the car door being closed. The man was lifting up one of his legs and he had to hold himself up awkwardly until his foot was braced on the footwell of the backseat again, legs splayed wide. But now the alpha was between them and he felt his jeans being unbuttoned and pulled down his hips, followed by a layer of boxers, then another layer of boxes.

"Fuck, how many pairs of boxers are you wearing, and why?"

The alpha was growling in his apparent distaste of Castiel’s dressing habits. Then he got to the last layer of boxers, pulling it down, Castiel’s bare ass in his face.

"Holy fuck you’re soaked."

Jeans, and boxers, twisted most of the way down his thighs, Castiel wiggled and tried to adjust himself to breath a little easier when a hot tongue was flattened against his hole and his hips jerked, hands slipping, falling to a face planting on the seat.

"That’s right sweetheart, get your hips up high for me."

Calloused hands stroked over his hips and the backs of his thighs, holding him spread apart, tongue between his legs licking from the seam of his sacs up to the dimples of his back. Shuddering and squeezing his eyes shut, heat pooled low in his belly, he could feel an ache where he was empty and seeping even more slick that the alpha lapped up, humming contentedly as he did so, swirling his tongue around the furl of muscle before finally - finally - pressing fingers inside. Only instead of fucking Castiel with his fingers, Castiel felt the drag of fingers circling the rim and stretching him open, tongue making it’s way inside, warm and wet, but not hard enough, not big enough to truly be what Castiel needed. He didn’t want it to stop though, feeling his hard cock twitching and leaking.

Castiel was ass up, folded over a leather seat in a massive muscle car with very, very clear windows in the middle of a grocery parking lot getting eaten out, and it was one of the best sexual experiences of his life so far.

-

Good fucking gods, Dean had never tasted omega slick this awesome before. It wasn’t cloyingly sweet, more like candied citrus rinds, a burst of pure sweet with lingering undercurrent of bitter. Dean just wanted to bury his face between this man’s legs and never come up for air again. It smelled so good it made his breath rattle and his eyes roll back as he licked and nipped and dug his nails in to the taut firm muscle of that perky ass.

He was definitely distracted, and he had no idea how long he was toying with the guy barely pressing his fingers in to that tight heat, pushing his tongue in, feeling the muscle quiver around him. He blinked a little confused when he smelled something new, salty bitter, and pulling back enough to clear his head a second he noticed the omega had come on his tongue alone, wet dribble of semen down the back of a black leather seat and he was almost about to reprimand the omega for that but holy shit, he came already just from that.

Dean could hear him panting from the front seat, muscles of his thighs trembling, hips giving short little pumps back like they could find Dean’s tongue on their own and do whatever they wanted with it.

"Look at you making a mess, you think you could fit back here with me?"

The words were barely out of his mouth when he started getting assaulted by long limbs and pointy elbows. The omega was twisting around, trying to shimmy out of his pants and glue himself to Dean at the same time, hair wrecked, shine of a drool trail down his chin, eyes fucking wild. Dean tried to lay him down along the backseat and get between his legs, pulling pants and layers of boxers off, bumping his head up against the top of the car and knocking his foot back against the door and this was not really going to work but goddam if they weren’t going to get something in something, even if was a finger in his eye.

The omega bit his wrist sharply, growling and shaking his arm back and forth. Dean stilled his frenzied attempts at positioning, finding himself being manhandled instead, the omega sitting up and pulling his shirt over his head, body one long stretch of tan toned skin, nipples perky and light brown with a little mole above the right, cut of his hips bones evident under taut skin and ridges of his abs showing when he tightened his stomach curling himself up in Dean’s lap.

Dean found himself sitting in the back seat with the omega straddling his lap, shirt pushed up halfway, pants unbuckled, a hand wrapping around his cock and jerking almost too hard, when the omega choked on a strangled little sounding whimper.

"Shit, do you have a condom?"

-

Castiel had just gotten the alpha in what he believed would be an acceptable position for copulating when he realized that he really, really did not want to end up with a litter in his belly. It was amazing his mind could form any coherent thought with how hard it was trying to get his dick back up in under a minute. It was a valiant effort.

Fortunately, the alpha was digging frantically into the pockets of his jeans pushed down his hips while Castiel palmed his impressive cock, hot and hard and he needed it inside him five minutes ago. The man was pulling a foil pack out of a leather wallet - of course - and Castiel snatched it from him to check the date before he could rip it open. Finding it acceptable, Castiel tore the pack open carefully and pinched the tip to roll it down the alpha’s cock, scooting closer up in his lap but Castiel couldn’t get flush up to him with the man against the back of the seat. Gripping his hips and pulling till he was perched on the edge of the seat, Castiel had more knee room behind him, enough to push up and slide down on his cock, folding over in his lap.

There wasn’t enough head room to ride him like Castiel might have liked, but he could get his ass flush to the alpha’s hips, full up and stretched wide, and that’s what he really, really needed. The alpha’s scent swirled thicker around him, something he could just barely taste on the back of his tongue. Pushing his arms behind the alpha’s head, crossed at the back of his neck, Castiel lay along his torso, warm smooth skin and the rumpled cotton of his shirts, face snugged against the curve of his neck and shoulder, gasping for breath.

He didn’t have the right leverage or angle, rocking his hips down and rubbing against the alpha’s belly, hard again and aching, he could feel his muscles twitch, feel the cock that was throbbing inside him, strong hands on his hips holding him. Then the man scooted a little more, situating, and before Castiel could make heads or tails of it the alpha was slamming up into him, rocking him with the force of it and Castiel held on, digging his feet against the leather seat, biting against the man’s neck to stifle his screams at least a little.

He bumped his head against the roof a few times but he didn’t care if he was jostled up hard enough to give him a concussion because this man was pushing inside him fast and hard and dead on right where it lashed up Castiel’s spine and set his body tingling, chest heaving and sweat rolling down the dip of his back. He held his breath, trying to stave it off, hold on just a little longer, because he wanted to feel that knot swell, wanted to come with the sharp flare of pain and overwhelming fullness of it.

-

Dean didn’t have any legroom being pulled down to the edge of the seat, but if the omega could fit them together that way in the back of his car, he would find a way to make it work. One foot pushing underneath the front seat awkwardly, the other bumping out side ways, he held on to the guy’s hips and got his feet steadied enough that he could push his hips up, fuck up into that sinful sweet heat, and once he got it he went for it savagely.

He wasn’t going to last long but that was fine with how quick his legs were going to cramp and from how the omega was howling it sounded like he was right there too. Dean wrapped his arms around the guys’ back, crushing their chests together and snapping his hips up sharp and sinking deep. Nuzzling his face sideways to get at the omega’s neck, feeling teeth in his own skin, Dean found his spot again in the crook of the neck where it sloped to shoulders, biting down viciously and snarling as he felt his knot flaring, pulling the thrashing omega down onto his knot as the rim gave way and clenched around him.

Panting, hands gripping against sweat slick skin, vision blurry and throat raw, Dean mumbled incoherently against the omega who had gone limp in his lap. He was almost worried, but a deep rumbling sort of purr vibrated against his ear when he pushed his fingers through messy hair. Dean soothed his hands up and down the other’s back, nipping at the bruises on tan skin, pushing his nose under an ear.

"C’mere sweetheart, think we can lay down?"

He received a noncommittal grunt in response.

Dean pushed himself sideways, careful with the omega tied to his lap, with a leg between his side and the back of the seat he was hanging off it but he felt better being able to at least swing one leg up and stretch it down the seat, the other braced on the floor to keep him from toppling the guy over. He was almost dozing, despite the awkwardness of their position, when Dean heard a rapping on the window above his head. Craning his neck back, he saw a police officer looking rather unimpressed on the other side of the glass. Reaching up and fumbling till he could work the window handle, Dean rolled it down halfway, his omega curling his arms between their body and snuggling down further against Dean’s chest.

"Evenin officer, can I help you?"

The police officer rolled his eyes. “Sir, do you have any blankets or tarps in your car?”

"I uh, yeah I do in the trunk, gimme a second."

Reaching over one of the omega’s legs to fish around in his pocket he got his car keys out and passed them to the officer. The man disappeared and came back with a ratty old blanket from his trunk, passing it to him with the keys. Dean covered the omega’s nude body, running his hands over warm skin and shushing in his ear when he started to squirm.

"I’m going to have write a citation. Please be more mindful of your mate’s cycles in the future. "

"Oh he’s not - uh - yeah sure officer, sorry about that."

Dean’s first instinct was to be antagonistic to the officer, his second was to protest that the omega wasn’t his mate, but when he realized he wasn’t being arrested or taken in, just given a ticket, he could swallow that. The police could be real assholes, especially to alphas, but they tended to go easy when there was a cute, needy little omega involved. Said omega was snuffing gently and plastered to his body.

Dean accepted the ticket through the window - three hundred dollars holy shit - but he smiled and waved, rolling the window back up. A few minutes later the omega snorted and lifted his head, blinking around blearily and yawning. He looked gruff and crotchety and confused, but still totally fuckable.

"Hey, I’m having my brother over for dinner in a little while. You wanna come over and eat?"

"I don’t know your name."

“It’s Dean.”

"Oh. Hello Dean. I’m Castiel."

"Hey Cas."

The omega - Cas - licked his lips and Dean could feel him clenching his muscles around Dean’s cock, knot still thick and hard. He shivered and kissed the tip of Cas’ nose.

"So….. dinner maybe?"

"I doubt your brother would appreciate me sucking your cock under the kitchen table."

Dean almost choked on his own spit.

"But you could always come over to my apartment for dessert afterward."


End file.
